


How It Began (Enjolras and Grantaire)

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	How It Began (Enjolras and Grantaire)

            “Alright. Final check. Jehan, how do I look?” Enjolras asked turning from his mirror and looking at the poet who was sitting on his bed.

            Jehan smiled pleasantly, “You look wonderful.”

            Enjolras turned back to the mirror, his blonde hair had been combed and pulled into a neat ponytail. He was wearing a red button down shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. Around his usually neat room, clothes had been thrown around in small piles. An hour ago, Enjolras who usually didn’t care what he wore, was now second guessing everything. _What if Grantaire hates the color blue?_ He had called Jehan, one of his closest friends-aside from Courfeyrac, and Combeferre-and the poet was over a few minutes later.

            Jehan found the red shirt and black jeans in a pile and ironed them neat before Enjolras could even say anything. After the clothes were ironed, Jehan forced the blond into a chair and combed the tangled hair, ignoring the leader’s objections. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Jehan asked folding the clothes that were on the ground.

            “Dinner and a movie.”

            “Aw, classic. What movie?” Jehan asked.

            “Crazy Stupid Love” Enjolras said.

            Jehan’s smile grew, “Yay!”

            “I’m nervous.” Enjolras admitted wringing his hands.

            “Why? Enjolras, you’ve led multiple rallies and faced off against the police and yet you’re nervous about dinner and a movie.”

            “I’ve never done this before. What if I mess it up? What if Grantaire realizes that I’m boring or—“

            Jehan put his finger on Enjolras’ lips, and shushed him. “Enjolras. It’s going to be fine. You will have a great dinner and you’ll love the movie.” Downstairs, the doorbell rang. “Here he is.”

            Enjolras cast a nervous glance towards his door, “Jehan. I’m scared.”

            “It’s going to be fine. You are going to march that bubble butt downstairs and go on that date.”

            Enjolras nodded, “Bubble butt?”

            “Just go!” He pushed Enjolras out the door.

            Enjolras grabbed the bouquet of flowers off the table in the foyer and opened the door. Grantaire stood on the porch holding a boquet of roses. The boys stared at each other, both chuckled nervously and handed each other their bouquets. “Ready to go?” Grantaire asked.

            “Yeah. Let’s go.” Enjolras said turning to look at Jehan who gave him a thumbs-up and a wink.


End file.
